A Thousand Years
by strangerthingshavehappened
Summary: Song fic to Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. Reader X Jack Frost


**So, unlike my other ROTG story, this one is just a one-shot. No other chapters. Just a cute long fluffy one shot okay.**

**Okay.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_Watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Jack marveled at how a person such as yourself-a mere _mortal-_ could be brave when standing up to one of the most fearsome creatures in the universe. How did you do it? Was it in your blood?

"(Name), no-" he started, but once you got an idea in your head, there was no stopping you. You chucked a rock at Pitch's head, waving your arms around like a maniac.

"Hey! Boogey Man! I ain't afraid of you!" you called, when Jack knew it was the exact opposite. You were _terrified _of Pitch.

"(Name)…" Jack warned as Pitch turned towards you. You flashed him a dazzling smile; one that made his heart stop and start pumping again at a rapid pace.

"Relax!" you assured him. "I have a plan."

Although he knew he shouldn't allow you to risk your life, he did. Because he trusted you. And for some strange reason, he knew this deranged plan of yours would work.

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Despite being on this earth for three hundred years, Jack had never come across a person quite like you. Although you were sixteen, sometimes you could be as stubborn and as childish as a five year old; much like Jack, once he thought about it. You loved playing around with him in the snow; building forts was your favorite thing to do, while Jack preferred to toss snowballs at the back of your head.

But there were some moments you'd spend with him, curled up in a blanket in front of the fire. He'd be a few feet away from you-he hated to make you cold. The two of you would share conversations, maybe a joke or two here and there, but it was when you fell asleep Jack started to notice the smaller things about you.

You twitched sometimes in your sleep, and you had a faint snore that he found adorable. (But he'd never admit that to you of course.) The firelight made your hair a few shades lighter, brightening the crown of your head like a halo. And sometimes, on rare occasions, you'd sleep with your arm stretched out to him. And sometimes he'd hold it.

Just thinking about those private moments with you made his heart race. In all the years of his life, he had never quite experienced a feeling like this before.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

He wasn't sure when he did this, but at one point during his friendship with you, Jack had promised to himself to not let any harm come your way whatsoever. He hated seeing you cry; your beautiful face red and puffy for whatever reason it was that week-school, work, or your recently divorced parents. No matter what hurt you, he wanted to beat it down to a pulp with his staff.

"Are you alright, (Name)?" he asked quietly, leaning on your windowsill. You looked up, your eyes bright red. Giving him a sheepish smile, you wiped your eyes with your shirtsleeve.

"I'm fine," you said, batting the issue away like it was nothing. Jack knew better than that. He entered your room, bringing the cold winter air with him. You didn't mind it that much anymore; you had gotten into the habit of wearing socks to bed now.

"Don't lie to me." You looked up at him, your (color) eyes watering as you tried your hardest not to cry. You opened your mouth to speak, but your voice cracked. He shook his head, silently urging you not to speak, and pulled you toward your bed. Jack sat beside you, letting you cry into his royal blue sweatshirt.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said, pressing his cool lips to your forehead. "Just…I'm here, okay? Whenever you need me."

You wrapped your arms around his thin torso, burying your face in his chest. A muffled 'thank you' was heard, which made Jack smile as he rubbed small circles on your back.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Jack felt confused and angry. Not at you of course, but that was the way you took it. Whenever he made exasperated sighs at your expense, you immediately went into defensive mode.

"What's wrong with you?" you questioned, stopping on your ice skates as you skated around Jack. He sat in the middle of the pond, leaning on his staff. The look on his face told you that he was deep in thought, which was something that _never_ happened.

"Nothing!" Jack exclaimed, his face turning the palest shade of pink. "Nothing at all!" You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest.

"No need to get all huffy with me." You stuck your nose in the air, skating past him. "It's not like I spend every day with you or anything." Jack let out a groan.

"You're impossible, you know that?" You spun around on your skates, sliding up to him and poking his chest harshly.

"_I'm _impossible? Says the one who won't even bother to tell me what he's thinking! I thought we were _friends _Jack! Friends tell each other these things!"

"Well what if I don't wanna tell? You keep secrets from me!"

"Like what?"

"What have you got in that little blue book of yours?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then neither is the stuff in my head!" You let out a shriek-like groan.

"And you say I'm the impossible one! Just tell me what you're thinking! It's that simple!"

"Fine! I will!" Jack cleared his throat, cracking his knuckles. "I'm wondering why whenever I'm around you, my chest gets all tight and my palms get sweaty and I feel really warm! I'm wondering why that whenever you smile I feel like smiling, and whenever you're upset I feel like pummeling the reason into the ground! _That _is what I'm wondering, (Name)!"

You blinked, your (color) eyes wide as you stared up at Jack. In one swift motion, you grabbed his face in your mitten covered hands and brought his lips to yours. After a few seconds, you realized what you had just done. Pulling backwards, you slipped on your ice skates, landing on your butt.

Jack, his face red and his eyes the size of saucers, slowly started laughing at your expense. "I-it's not funny!" you stuttered, crossing your arms. Jack nodded.

"Oh, but it is!" he laughed. He grabbed your hand, pulling you to your feet as he still chuckled.

"Stop laughing!" you exclaimed, punching him repeatedly. Jack took both of your hands in his, pulling your lips to his once more.

"Man," he said once the two of you pulled away. "I've been waiting forever to do that." You smiled, burying your blushing face in his chest.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked! Review if you did! :D**


End file.
